A Pirate's love
by vhdc1234
Summary: On the day she supposed to marry, a Princess was kidnapped and held for ransom by a group of Pirates and their captain. Kept as their prisoner until her dad paid the money, she starts falling for him. Fluttershy as the Princess/ Discord as the captain. Mane5 and Spike as the crew. *Fluttercord*
1. Kidnapped

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day that she would marry. She had never seen the pony, yet she would have to marry him. She really didn't want to, but it wasn't her choice. She never had a choice. Her father chose everything from her. Whether it was what she ate or who she would spend her life with. That was the down side of being the king's daughter. No choices.

She stared at her refection in the vanity mirror. She was being fitted for the wedding dress. Her white dress covered most of her body, just like her father wanted it to. The veil she wore just barely showed her curled up mane, and hid the tears that fell from her eyes. The servants were tending to her every need, like usual.

"Oh, Fluttershy. You look so beautiful." One said.

"Yes. The prince of Haywaii will be impressed." Another said. They kept rambling as Fluttershy tuned them out, not wanting to hear a word about the awful wedding. She didn't want to marry that spoiled prince. She heard he was ignorant, conceded, and so full of himself.

"I'm not good enough for him. He deserves somepony else." She sighed.

"Why, of course you are. Who would be dumb enough to say no to you?"

Fluttershy felt the dress around her tighten. A signed which said they were done.

"Perfect." The mare said.

"Well, dear. It's getting late. You should go get your beauty sleep while we finish up the dress." The other mare said. Fluttershy nodded and proceeded to taking of her dress and veil. She felt so much lighter without those things on. She hated that dress. That dress meant no good. She would wear that dress when she married _him_.

As she strolled down the halls of the palace, she thought of all the things she could have done with her life. Travel around the world. Live like other ponies do.

Fall in love.

That is what she wanted most. To meet the right pony. One that wouldn't care if she was a princess. One who would like her for who she is. No matter how much money her father had. Or her title as princess. She just wanted to be loved.

She finally reached her room. It was as huge as a ball room. You didn't even want to see how big the actual ball room was. Her room was pink. Everything was pink, except for canopy drawer and dresses. The bed had silk blankets and so many pillows that if you stack them up, they would reach the ceiling.

She jumped on the bed and cried into her pillows.

"Why? Why do I have to marry that pony? He treats everyone like filth." She cried until she could cry no more.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

* * *

Four mares were sitting in the deck of the ship. They wore old clothes, bandanas tied around their manes, eye patches, and a few with a peg hoofs. This could only mean one thing.

Pirates.

"Come on, girls. We need more loot. We haven't robbed anything in 6 months." One mare said. She was a purple unicorn. She had a indigo mane and tail with a pink streak through them. Her cutie mark was a six pointed star with 5 little stars surrounding it. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

"Arrrg. We're is the captain when you need him?" Another said. She was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with rainbow colored lightning coming out of it. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

A bright flash blinded the ponies. A figure took its place.

"Right here. And I have a plan." The mysterious figure said. "We are getting a ransom."

"But from who?" A mare said. She was a white unicorn white a dark purple mane. Her cutie mark was 3 diamonds. Her name was Rarity.

The figure smirked.

"The princess of Canterlot." The ponies gasped.

"But she is always guarded. When will we have the time?" Another mare asked. She was pink all over. Her mane and tail were extremely curly. Her cutie mark was 3 balloons. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

The door burst open. An orange pony with a light blond mane and tail walked in. She had 3 apples for a cutie mark. Her name was Applejack.

"Ah heard she was gettin' hitched tomorrow." She said with a country accent.

"Then we'll do it there."

* * *

Today. Today. Today.

Today was the day. She would be married today. Fluttershy was in the vanity room, being put into her dress. Her hair was curled once again. Flowers were weaved into it this time. She placed the veil in her hair, careful not to ruin her hair, he let the tears fall.

"Aw, look. She crying tears of joy." A very young filly said. Her father had chose her to be the flower girl. Yet another choice she couldn't make. She was to young to understand the situation.

The messenger colt came in.

"Princess. It's time for the wedding." He said. Fluttershy walked out the door, with the flower girl in front. They went straight to the ceremony hall. It was full of rich ponies that were all dressed up. She watched as the flower girl jumped down the aisle. The music started to play. Fluttershy took that as her cue and begin walking.

Tears welded up in her eyes, threatening to spill. She walked with her head held down. Ponies were whispering about how beautiful she looked. She reached the little stage and looked up. The stallion she was about to marry was right in front of her. His pure white coat and blond mane shined in the light.

The minister started to speak.

"Mares and gentlecolts,we are gathered together here in the sight of Celestia to join together this mare and this stallion in Holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of Celestia in Paradise, and into which Holy estate these two ponies present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else here after for ever hold his peace. The mare and stallion may then exchange rings and be pronounced man and wife."

Fluttershy tuned out the rest of his speech, until he said the words,

"Prince Blueblood, do you take Princess Fluttershy to be your lawful wedded wife? For in sickness and in health. Do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Fluttershy, take Prince Blueblood to be your lawful wedded husband? For in sickness and in health. Do you part?"

_'Come on, Fluttershy. Just say yes.'_ Fluttershy thought desperately, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. And she didn't have to.

_BAM_

A huge ship crashed into the side of the building. Ponies shrieked. Panic rushed through them. There was nothing but chaos. Running. Screaming. Madness.

The 5 pirate mares jumped out of the ship. They were holding daggers in their hoofs.

"STAY STILL!" They yelled in unison. Everypony stopped running and stared at the pirates. Twilight stepped up, clearly taking the role of the leader.

"On the floor. Now!" She yelled. Everypony bowed down in fear, except the king. He was mad. No. He was _Enraged_.

"Who are you. What makes you think you can just run in here and ruin my daughter's wedding like that? Do you know who she is?" He yelled in Twilight's face. Twilight didn't even flinch. She stared bravely at the infuriated king.

"Of course we do. That's why we came. To bad we weren't invited." Twilight countered with a smirk.

Before he could say anything, she blasted him with magic. The king went flying into a wall. The crowd gasped. The king slumped on the floor, unconscious. A few wanted to help, but were afraid to move.

Fluttershy screamed as her father went sailing through the air. She tried to rush to her father's side, only for the three pirates to block her path. She took a few steps forward, trying to intimidate her. She backed away slowly, afraid o f the horrible pirates and their weapons. She felt something hit her back. Thinking it was the wall, she tensed. Until she felt a pair of strong hoofs push her to the ground. The last thing she saw was a huge net being tossed over her as she hit her head.


	2. Meeting the CMC Sweetie's story

Fluttershy awoke groggily from her horrible slumber. Her eyes tiredly fluttered open, stinging like sand just entered them. There was a huge bump on her head that was throbbing in pain.

_Must have fallen out of bed this morning_. She thought. She remembered the events from yesterday's wedding, thinking it was all a dream.

"That was a strange dream." Fluttershy said. She covered her Muzzle as she yawned, but she could have sworn she heard chains rattling.

"Really? I'd love to hear about it." A cheery voice said out of nowhere, making Fluttershy almost jump out of her skin.

She heard more chains rattling and felt weight on her hoofs. She looked down and saw there were in fact rusty chains clipped on her hoofs. And she wasn't in her room. She was in a damp cell, sitting on moldy hay.

Fluttershy's expensive golden shoes were missing, and so was her diamond incrusted wedding ring. Her dress was awfully torn and so muddy that if she didn't know better, she would have thought it was brown. Her mane and tail weren't spared either. The flowers in them were wilting.

But, her appearance was the least of her worries. Fluttershy was more concerned on the voice that answered her.

"Who said that?" Fluttershy called out. Her response was a bunch of giggles.

"You must be new here. Let me turn on the lights." A faint lime-green glow illuminated the cells. Inside one of them, were three cute, little, school-aged fillies in old rags that appeared to once be dresses.

Judging from their messed up manes and dirty coats, they have been there for a while. The only odd thing was that they didn't seem miserable. They seemed…happy. They had smiles plastered on their dirty faces and pastel colored eyes shining so bright the sun couldn't even beat them.

"So, what was your strange dream about?" The same voice spoke, which belonged to the white, or what seemed to be white, coat.

It took a moment for Fluttershy's brain to process the information. The filly was the one who almost gave her a heart attack. Fluttershy felt of mixture of relief and embarrassment. Relief because they were harmless fillies, and embarrassment because of the same reason.

It took a moment for Fluttershy to remember the question she was asked.

"Oh, never mind. What is this place?" Fluttershy said.

"The prisons. Not much to see." A male's voice answered. Fluttershy jumped a little, which rattled the chains again. She heard footsteps, not hoofs, coming closer. She looked up, expecting to see a monster, but saw a baby dragon instead.

He wore a red bandana around his head, and that was it. He was holding a mop in one claw and a bucket in the other.

"Spike, what did Applejack say 'bout ya scarin' ponies like that?" The yellow, or what looked like yellow, filly scolded. The dragon known as 'Spike' cringed.

"Please don't tell her. She'll buck me to the Bramule Triangle." He cried anxiously, sweating like a pig (Do pigs sweat?) and waving his claws around. The other two were giggling at his behavior.

"Relax. We were just teasing you. Of course we're not going to tell. They only come down about once a week and we'll probably forget by then." The orange, maybe it was orange, coat responded.

"But ah am serious 'bout scarrin' pony folk." The yellow-ish one said, hoofing him on the top of his head. She had a new look of authority on her face, which looked just adorable.

"Ow." The dragon rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. Scootaloo tried to hold back a giggle, but it escaped her lips. A dragon, getting teased by helpless fillies. You don't see that every day.

"So, who's the newbie?" Spike asked, pointing to Fluttershy.

"I'm _Fluttershy_." She said in a whisper.

"Come again." Spike said as he put a claw to his ear.

"I'm _Fluttershy_." Fluttershy said in a lower voice.

"You really have to speak up." Spike said, earning another hit from the yellow filly. Spike glared at her.

"Quit doing that." He murmured.

"Spike, don't be rude. Can't ya see she's in shock? Right, girls." The others nodded in agreement. The yellow one turned to Fluttershy.

"Howdy. I'm Apple bloom. Pleasure ta meet ya." The yellow filly said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Fluttershy responded, remembering her manners.

"Ah shucks. There ain't no need ta be formal or anything." Apple bloom said, blushing a little bit.

"Well, my name is Sweetie Belle." The white one said, her horn still glowing.

"I'm Scootaloo. Bravest pony around. Number one fan to Rainbow Dash." The orange one said, earning looks of confusion from the others.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"She locks us in a dungeon, and yet she's your idol?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo face flushed.

"Oh, right. The 'whole locking us' up thing. Never mind."

Apple bloom shook her head. Sweetie Belle facehoofed.

"Any way, that's Spike. The cabin boy." Apple bloom said, returning to the original subject.

"I'm Fluttershy." Their eyes widen as she finished her sentence.

"_The_ Princess Fluttershy. The one mah sister planned ta kidnap." Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes, the one your sis- wait what? Your sister?" Fluttershy asked, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Yea, our sisters are part of the crew." Scootaloo declared. Fluttershy looked at them confused.

"Then why did they lock you up?" Fluttershy asked. For a brief moment, she saw a look of anger and sadness flash in the fillies eyes, and concern in Spike's.

Sweetie cleared her throat.

"Well, we all have different stories, but it was the same reason that got us thrown in here. Here's my story:

_It all started 4 years ago in the little village of Bucktown. I came from a family that was poor, and I mean dirt poor. I was only 4 years old, and yet I was put to work to help my family. You know, cleaning windows and chalkboards at school."_

"Skip the sappiness. Get to the point." Scootaloo interrupted, earning a hit from Apple Bloom. Scootaloo rubbed the lump that was now forming.

"Ow. You hit hard." She remarked.

"Don't be rude. Let 'er finish the story." Apple Bloom scolded. Scootaloo muttered something under her breath. Sweetie cleared her throat again.

"Now, as I was saying.

_I worked my tail off every day, but I didn't even earn enough for a crust of bread to eat. Anyways, one day, my sister decided that she was going to go look for things to sell. She said I could go with her to help her carry things. _

_Well, after we bought a weeks worth of food, we decided to head down to the shore to collect a few sharp shells that we could work with. When we got there, my sister's horn started glowing brightly and started to drag her all over the beach. _

_It turned out, my sister accidentally cast a gem finding spell. Oh, we dug up so many gems that it seemed we were never going to go hungry again__. _

_There were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, crystals, Sapphires, any gem you could imagine."_

At this point, Spikes mouth started to water.

_"I never seen such beauty before. As we started to walk away, something grabbed me by my legs, and it hurt. The rest was pretty blurry from then. __But I do remember a something sharp being pointed at my neck and Rarity crying. My captor said something about letting me live if she joined his crew. _

_Then, everything went black. I remember waking up in a weird room and Rarity coming in. Her clothes changed from an apron to a bunch or rags. She told me we were on a ship a ship and that I would be a helper._

_And thats exactly what I became. We went everywhere from small villages like Bucktown, to huge kingdoms like Haywaii. At first, I thought we were just visiting and sailing just for fun, but slowly I noticed that we were getting new stuff everywhere we went. I finally realized that they were stealing from the nobles. But that's not the only thing I noticed._

_The more time we spent on the sea, the curler Rarity got. One day, I was mopping the deck, when I accidentally knocked overboard my sister's favorite gems. She saw what happened and started screaming at me. Then, she did what I know my real sister would never do, no matter what. She struck me. I backed away from her in terror, but tripped. I can still remember the words she said._

_"Ha! You're nothing but a pathetic filly. I should have never have begged for you to come with me. You can't even stand on your own hoofs. You. Are. WORTHLESS." _

_Her words felt like daggers had plunged into my heart. I cried and cried, and all she did was laugh._

_ The next day, I woke up here."_

Sweetie finished her story. By now, everypony in the room started tearing up, even Scootaloo, who was trying to hide it.

"Wow. I-I'm sorry. I should have never have asked." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine." Sweetie whispered. Apple Bloom patted her back in comfort.

"Now it's mah turn." Apple Bloom declared.

* * *

**Finally, you have no idea how long it took to come up with a back story for them. I would like to thank DisneyFanatic2364 for giving me the idea to use Spike for a cabin boy. Until next time.**


	3. Spike and AB's story

**On to the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. I love this story. I mean, who doesn't love FLUTTERCORD! It's only the best shipping EVER.**

* * *

"Now it's mah turn." Apple Bloom declared.

"Hey, why do you get to go next? I want to go." Scootaloo protested. Apple Bloom raise her hoof, like she was about to hit her again. Scootaloo flinched and started sweating a little bit.

"On the other hoof, you can go next." Scootaloo said, nervously. Apple Bloom nodded and continued her story.

"Now let's see,

_Ah raised on an apple farm mah family named 'Sweet Apple Acres' in the small town of Hooford. Mah family sold apples__ to ponies all over Equestia. But mysteriously , we were still poor. Like all our bits that we earned went missing the next day._

"Oh, great. More sappiness." Scootaloo mumbled, earning yet another hit from the yellow filly.

"Ow! Would you quit that!" Scootaloo yelled, glaring at the pony.

"What did Ah say 'bout interrupting ponies?" Apple Bloom scolded. "Now, as Ah was sayin' 'fore Ah was _rudely_ interrupted,

_Ah was 5 when dis happened. Ah noticed my sister Applejack was coming home late for a while. Every night, she would come home home aroun' midnight, tired and with new bruises and scars. One day, ah snuck out of the house and followed Applejack. She led me ta this huge ship docked on the beach._

_Ah saw my sister talking to the old captain of the ship._

_They were talking about things ah didn't understand. The one thing ah remember most was the captain yelling at Applejack. She was as scared as a sheep standing in front of a timber wolf. Then, she dug through her saddle bags and pulled out the money we made that month. She was the one stealing from our family. I remember that scene perfectly._

_The captain counted the bits, then became angry._

_"You stupid mare." He yelled. "This is not enough to cover your debt." _

_"Ya said to give ya half of all mah profit. That is half." Applejack protested._

_"Well, next time. You give me all of it." Applejack's jaw drooped open._

_"B-but ya can't be serious. Ah have a family ta feed. No. Ah won't give 'em ta ya." The captain's eyes widen._

_"Did you just say 'no.'" He demanded. Mah sister gulped. She backed up a little. The captain raised his hoof and smack her. The unexpected blow knocked her down. Ah remember yelling out to 'er, and rushin' to 'er side._

_"A-Apple Bloom. What are ya doin' here? Quick, run." She told me._

_"Quick, grab her before she can call for help!" Ah heard the captain say. Ah remember runnin', but it was a blur after that. The next thing ah knew, ah was here and my sister was forced to be part of the crew. Sweetie came like a week later, so ah had company. She came to see me over the months, but one day, she stopped coming.__"_

Apple Bloom finished her story.

"Wow, tough. I remember when I first stepped on the ship." Spike sighed.

"_It was a cool, crisp day. I was-_" Spike started, but was interrupted by Scootaloo.

"Ah, come on. When can I go?" She yelled.

"Can you wait?" Spike asked, clearly annoyed.

"No. My stories cooler then yours." Was the response.

"Still going on. Now, where was I?

_I was a page colt in Southamtrot __at the time, living with Twilight. She's also part of the crew, you know. Anyways, Twilight lived in a library, so she was pretty smart._

_One day, we were just sitting there, minding our own business, when we heard screaming coming from outside. The town was being attacked by a bunch of pirates. They went straight to the duchess' palace and demanded gold._

_They took her and locked her in the ship, saying she would be released if we give them all our gold. We did what they said, but they didn't let her out. The captain said there was not enough gold to pay the ransom. We asked what else they wanted, and you'll never believe was he said._

_"I want another mare for my crew. And I pick."_

_Bad luck came to us that day, because he chose Twilight. He dragged me along too, saying he needed a cabin boy. We were the first ponies/dragons on that ship. And now, here I am." _

Spike finished.

"Wow. A cute little dragon like you, force to work for a horrible pony like him. I'm so sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"Eh, it's fine. The old captain is gone." Spike shrugged.

"What happened to him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ol Stolen Gold. He fell overboard a long time ago." Scootaloo chimed.

"Then, who's the new captain?"

"His name is _Discord_. Spirit of chaos and disharmony."

* * *

**See you next time. I hoped you enjoyed it. Goodbye for now.**


	4. Scootaloo's story Meeting Twilight

**I really need Fluttershy and Discord to meet. I promise that next chapter they will meet, but for now, try to be patient.**

* * *

"Now can I tell my story?"" Scootaloo whined.

"Fine. Go ahead." Sweetie said. Scootaloo jumped up.

"Yes, finally. Now, where should I start.

_I was born in the small town of Lincolt. I was raise in _Celestial House Orphanage,_ ever since I was young. No matter how cute the name sounds, it was a horrible place._ _So I did what any responsible filly my age would do, run away in the dead of night."_

"Are ya kiddin'? That's the the last thing any responsible filly would do. That was just idiotic and-" Apple Bloom stated, but was interrupted.

"Ok, I get it. I should have thought it out more. Now let me move on. I didn't interrupt you guys." Scootaloo protested.

"Yes you did." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike yelled in unison. Scootaloo shrugged it off.

"So anyways,

_I forgot to pack food for the day-"_

"Figures." Apple Bloom mumbled.

_"-so I kinda, maybe, sort of… broke into the bakery and stole a few cookies. It was a good thing the Cakes didn't catch me. _

_So anyways, I gotten pretty good at stealing and pickpocketing, until the day I was caught. _

_I was walking in the streets, trying to find somepony who wouldn't notice me, and I finally found her. She was none other than, Rainbow Dash. Dun Dun Dun."_

"Dun Dun Dun? Really?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Don't hate me for adding excitement to this." Scootaloo stated.

"_Rainbow Dash was only the riches and fastest pony in Equestria. Daughter to the creator of the Wonderbolts. My all time hero._

_I sneaked up behind her, and searched soundlessly through her saddle bags. Just then, she looked behind her._

"Hold on a minute. If she was your hero, then why did ya try an' steal from 'er?"

"I was desperate, ok. Hunger can drive anypony crazy. Now let me continue.

_"Hey kid, what are you doing?" She yelled. I grabbed as much change as I could and bolted. She was hot on my trail. It was probably a dumb idea to head towards a dead end ally. So I did the only thing I could do at a time like this._

_I broke down crying._

_"Please don't hurt me. I only wanted a few bits for some food." _

_"Come with me. Now!"_

_I didn't have time to think or asked questions. I followed her, not knowing where we were going._

_For some reason, she led me to a ship off the coast. It was huge, yet it was really old. Rainbow led me to this pony, which was Ol Stolen Gold. Captain of the SGS._

"SGS?" Apple Bloom question, utterly confused.

"Yeah. It stands for 'Stolen Gold's Ship.' He wasn't very smart." Scootaloo clarified, earning 'Ohhs' from the others.

_Well, I heard about Stolen Gold before, and the second I saw him, I tried to make a break for it, but Rainbow held me down. She dragged me over to the captain._

_"Second mate Dash. Who is this abomination?" He asked, pointing at me._

_"Sir, this filly tried to pickpocket me when I wasn't looking. And she would have succeeded, if I didn't turn around." Rainbow explained._

_"Well, then. She could be of use to us. Such skill for somepony so young. Bring her aboard." So, I was dragged aboard and fitted for *Ugh* a dress. They said it was to help me 'fit in' with the locals._

_And we set sail for weeks on the hard sea and yadee yadee yada. I was a pickpocket along with Rainbow Dash. I grabbed the bits and she flew us off before anyone could notice. But one day, I was caught stealing from the captain. _

_You wouldn't believe how many time Stolen Gold hit me. I still have the scars to prove it. He even threatened to make me 'walk the plank,' whatever that means. With one last hit to my head, I was knocked out. When I woke up later, I was here.__"_

Scootaloo finished with a huff.

"What about you? How were you kidnapped?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy.

"I was at my wedding when the pirates crashed through the wall. Then, a purple unicorn blasted my father with magic and hurled him to a wall. When I went to him, the others blocked my way. They threw a net over me and I fell and hit my head. Then, I woke up here."

"Ooooo. That's tough. I mean, getting kidnapped on your wedding day, not cool." Scootaloo said. Fluttershy shrugged.

"It's fine. I didn't love him anyway. He was spoiled, and selfish, and so full of himself." Fluttershy stressed.

"Wow. Ah can see why ya didn't want ta marry him." Apple Bloom agreed.

Then, they heard a growling sound.

"W-What's that?" Fluttershy panicked.

"_That_, was my stomach. Anypony know when lunch is?" Scootaloo asked.

"They should be coming down in a bit." Spike assured. Just then, they heard hoof steps coming down the stairs.

"Alright you miserable land lovers. Lunch time." Twilight came into the light. Her peg leg and eyepatch were gone, proving that they were fake. She lit her horn and grabbed a set of keys. Twilight unlocked the CMC's cell door and let them out.

They scurried out of there quick, eager to get a bite to eat.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy's cage, making her squeak in fear. Twilight opened the door and undid her chains.

"The captain would like a word with yee." Twilight said in a scratchy voice, followed by many coughs.

"Sorry, pirate voices aren't my thing." She said with a laugh. Fluttershy gave her a surprised look. Twilight saw this and laughed again.

"Oh, I get it. You thought I was going to be mean and scary." She said. Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, I've only been here for 3 months. They haven't corrupted me yet, and I'm going to keep it that way." Twilight declared. Then her face hardened.

"But in order to do that, I have to act like them." Twilight sighed.

"Oh, that must be awful Miss… Um?" Fluttershy broke off at the end, releasing that she didn't know the unicorn's name.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said. Fluttershy was surprised again. This was the pony Spike told her about.

"It's an honor to meet you. Spike told me so much about you." Fluttershy stated.

"He has?" Twilight shot Spike a look. Spike rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh yes. I'm so sorry you got taken from your home." Fluttershy said, trying to show sympathy for the poor unicorn.

"It's fine. I shoul-"

"Sparkle, hurry up and bring the prisoners." A scratchy female voice called. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Come here girls." Twilight said to the CMC. She grabbed a pair of shackles from the wall and adjusted them to each of their hoofs.

"Sorry to do this girls, but I have to." Twilight apologized. She turned to Fluttershy.

"Well, let's go meet the captain." With that, Twilight led the others upstairs.


End file.
